Dreams of the Future
by sylar1610
Summary: A romantic night together has Chuck and Sarah talk about there dreams and what they wan to do with there lives.


Dreams for the Future

"Chuck, I'm Home" Sarah called to her husband as she entered their apartment. She took her coat of and hung it up waiting for a reply. There was only silence.

"Chuck, are you OK?" she calls worried. She walks over to the couch and there she see something that makes her smile. Rose petals, on the floor forming a path that lead out of the living room and into the hall.

Sarah smiles to herself at the sweetness of the romantic gesture and simply say "Chuck" before following the path of rose petals . Much to her surprise it did not lead to their bedroom as she had originally believe but instead to the bathroom.

She opened the door and there she saw her husband in the bathtub, however it was not filled with water, instead it was filled with money, loads of one dollar bills.

Sarah was surprised, never in her life had she ever seen anything like this before. Her jaw literally dropped when she saw this sight.

"Hey there Beautiful" Chuck said in a romantic voice.

"Chuck, what all this about?" Sarah asked.

"Join me in this tub for a night of romance and I'll tell you" he said seductively.

"Chuck, you really know how to romance a girl" she said smiling.

"It's a gift, so are you going to join me, the money's getting cold" he said.

Sarah smiled and began to took off her top and tossed it on the took off her shoes and socks. She then unbuttoned her jeans and wiggled out of the them. She then unhooked her bra and revealed her breast. She just as quickly removed her underwear and joined her husband in the bathtub.

She snuggled up to her husband and receive a kiss on the side of her head before asking "So you want to tell me what this is about?"

"Well you see Sarah, I've always wanted to take a bath in money, and now that we ridiculously rich I can live out that fantasy, and i thought i'd make it a romantic night with my wife" he said smiling as her stroked her hair.

"Wife...I'm still getting used to that" she said picking up a handful of dollars and looked at them before asking " How much is in this tub anyway"

"About a million" Chuck said "It's weird to think that now that hardly anything to us now".

"So what are we going to do with all the money" Sarah asked "We haven't really talked about it since we bought Buy More"

"Well i suppose we should put some away for safe keeping, but we have more money than we know what to do with, with it we could do anything we've ever wanted, live out our wildest fantasies" Chuck said smiling and laughing slightly at the thought of it.

"Like what ?" Sarah asked curious.

"Come on, didn't you eevr have any wild dream or fantasies when you were a kid?" Chuck asked.

"Chuck you do remember what i told you about my childhood" she said sardonically but moaning with pleasure as Chuck began to massage her shoulder

"Damn it, that wonderful" she said in response to Chuck's massage.

"Magic Fingers, well when i was a kid i always wanted to own the car from Knight Rider" he said smiling at his own geekiness.

"You are such a geek, but that one of the things i love about you" Sarah said.

"So come on Sarah, you're telling me you don't have a dream, something you really want "

"Well I have always wanted to go and see the Caribbean" she said.

"Well then lets go," Chuck said.

"Chuck we can't" Sarah said.

"Why not Sarah, once why find the Man behind the Curtain, what's stopping us, lets buy a boat, take a year long trip just sailing around the Carribean, maybe the whole world, together, just the two of us" Chuck said.

"Chuck, you really know how to show a girl a good time" she said smiling "I think we should"

"Good, but in them meantime while we're hunting the Man Behind the Curtain i think we should geek you up a little, what do you say?" Chuck aid playfully.

"Sure why not" she said.

"Cool, we can get you started with some Buffy" he said smiling.

"Sounds good, but Chuck, you know, now that i think of it there is something i want more than anything in the whole world" she said seductively.

"What is it?" Chuck asked.

"YOU" she said turning around and begining to kiss Chuck.

* * *

><p>After making love in the bathtub of money, Sarah looked up at Chuck and said "I love you more than anything you know that"<p>

"I know, I love you too" Chuck said "I've been thinking, maybe we should put some of the money away in a college fund for are kids"

"Kids" Sarah said before snuggling even closer to Chuck. "I like the sound of that" she whispered. They lay there in each other arms thinking about the future, they didn't know what it had in store for them but the knew that as long as they had each other they could face anything.


End file.
